Konoha no Nichijou
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Bercerita tentang keseharian keluarga Uzumaki Naruto dan Hinata di Konoha yang dipenuhi dengan kedamaian dan juga kekonyolan. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha no Nichijou**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 1 : Ramen Battle!**

Minggu pagi yang indah di desa Konohagakure, matahari bersinar dengan cerah, langit biru yang indah sepanjang mata memandang dan juga udara pagi yang segar. Benar-benar pagi yang sempurna untuk memulai hari libur yang menyenangkan. Sang Hokage ketujuh Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, tengah tersenyum sambil melihat desa yang dipimpinnya itu. Tak ada lagi kekacauan, permusuhan ataupun perang, yang ada hanyalah kedamaian dan juga cup ramen premium miliknya yang disimpannya secara rahasia.

Kalian tentu saja bertanya-tanya kan, mengapa sang Hokage ketujuh, sang pemimpin desa Konoha harus menyembunyikan cup ramen kesukaannya. Jawabannya adalah karena sang istri, Hyuuga Hinata, atau sekarang bernama Uzumaki Hinata yang melarangnya memakan cup ramen terus-menerus. Bukannya Hinata melarang Naruto untuk memakan ramen, hanya saja dia tidak ingin sang suami makan makanan instan yang kurang baik bagi tubuhnya. Sang Hokage butuh asupan gizi yang cukup kan? Tapi memang tingkah Naruto yang sudah bebal dari sananya, nasihat Hinata pun tidak digubrisnya.

"Haha, hari ini Hinata pergi untuk pertemuan para ibu! Aku bebas memakan cup ramen premium yang telah kusembunyikan! Ah, hari ini memang hari libur terbaik dalam hidupku!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cup ramen premium yang disembunyikannya.

"Ah _Otou-san _curang! Kenapa makan cup ramen premium sendirian!? Aku juga mau!" teriak Uzumaki Boruto*, putra sulung dari sang Hokage ketujuh.

"Sst! Kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Bagaimana kalau nanti Himawari tahu dan melaporkannya ke Hinata?" ujar Naruto memperingatkan.

"Tapi aku juga mau ramen!"

"Iya, iya, nanti akan aku belikan!"

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya cup ramen premium seperti yang dipegang _Otou-san _!" rengek Boruto keras kepala.

"Ini cuma satu-satunya Boruto, lagipula dengan rasanya sama dengan ramen biasa kan?" rayu Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Lalu kenapa bukan _Otou-san _saja yang menukarnya dengan ramen biasa?!"

"Kau ini keras kepala!"

"_Otou-san _yang keras kepala!"

"_Otou-san , Onii-chan_, sedang apa? Kenapa berkelahi?" tanya Himawari, putri Naruto.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok Himawari-chan! Ka-Kami sedang be-berlatih jurus baru!" jawab Naruto gugup.

"I-Iya! Bukan berebut ramen...Ups!" Boruto langsung menutup mulutnya yang ember itu.

"Eh? Ramen! Bukannya _Okaa-san_ bilang tidak boleh makan cup ramen sembarangan? Kita hanya boleh makan seminggu sekali kan?" ujar Himawari.

"Iya, itu benar Himawari-chan! Tapi ini hari penting, jadi kita harus merayakannya dengan memakan cup ramen premium!"

"Eh ramen premium! Himawari juga mau!" seru Himawari yang perhatiannya langsung goyah begitu mendengar kata ramen.

"Sial, kenapa semuanya begitu bersemangat ketika mendengar kata ramen sih! ?" gerutu Naruto.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

Jadi kesimpulannya, ketiga orang yang bermarga Uzumaki ini sepakat untuk melakukan pertandingan untuk memperebutkan satu-satunya cup ramen premium yang tersisa. Mereka bertiga kemudia memutuskan untuk bermain kartu sebagai game dalam menentukan sang pemenang yang akan memakan cup ramen ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingannya ya?" ujar Naruto sambil mengocok kartu dan membagikannya secara merata.

"Yosha! Aku akan berjuang demi cup ramen premium itu!" seru Boruto bersemangat.

"Hi-Himawari tidak akan kalah dari _Onii-chan _dan juga _Otou-san _!" ujar Himawari menunjukkan semangat juangnya.

"Huh, kalian berdua masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk menandingiku," kata Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Pertandingan baru berjalan beberapa menit, tapi ketegangan diantara mereka mulai terasa. Beberapa tetes keringat yang jatuh karena rasa cemas yang melanda, dan juga keinginan untuk menang dari lawan, itu semua mereka rasakan dalam pertandingan ini. Bagi mereka bertiga, pertandingan ini tidak ada kompromi walaupun dengan keluarga sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan mereka semua ingin menang.

"Sial, kartuku jelek semua! Paling tidak aku harus melihat kartu _Otou-san _dan juga Himawari untuk memastikan langkahku selanjutnya!" batin Boruto.

"_Byakugan_!" dalam sekejap mata Boruto berubah menjadi _Byakugan_, _kekkei genkai_ dari klan Hyuuga, _doujutsu _yang memberikan kemampuan penggunanya untuk melihat hampir 360 derajat dan mampu melihat tembus pandang. Kemampuan khusus yang didapatny dari keturunan sang ibu.

"Ah _Onii-chan _curang! Masa pakai _Byakugan_!?" ujar Himawari yang menyadari perubahan chakra kakaknya dan memfokuskannya pada daerah mata.

"Eh, apa!? Jangan curang Boruto! Masa pakai _Byakugan_!" sahut Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sial ketahuan ya!"

"Tentu saja baka! Jangan berbuat curang lagi!" omel Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Boruto.

Pertandingan kembali berjalan setelah gangguan kecil dari Boruto yang berusaha curang. Kini dia tidak bisa menggunakan _Byakugan_ miliknya lagi karena diawasi ketat oleh Naruto. Sayang baru beberapa menit berjalan, pertandingan kembali dihentikan. Alasannya karena Boruto melihat kagebunshin ayahnya yang tengah berdiri di langit-langit dan mengawasi kartu milik Himawari.

"_Otou-san _juga curang! Masa pakai kagebunshin!" ujar Boruto kesal.

"Iya, licik!" timpal Himawari.

"Uuh, dikatai licik oleh anak sendiri ternyata tidak enak rasanya."

"Baiklah kita buat perjanjian sekarang! Tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan satupun jurus ninja! Jika ada yang melanggar maka akan kena hukum. Hukumannya membersihkan coretan di patung Hoka..."

Jdak! Belum selesai Boruto berbicara, jitakan Naruto sudah melayang terlebih dahulu ke kepalanya.

"Itu kan tugas yang kuberikan padamu kemarin! Kau belum mengerjakannya ya!?"

"Be-Belum, a-aku lupa."

"_Otou-san _tidak mau tahu, pokoknya nanti kamu harus membereskan coretan di pahatan Hokage!" perintah Naruto.

"Ba-Baik!"

Akhirnya pertandingan kembali berjalan seperti biasa, namun tanpa kecurangan diantara mereka. Dan sepertinya juga pertandingan kini memasuki babak akhir, entah Naruto, Boruto, atau Himawari yang menang pada ronde ini. Penentuannya ada pada giliran Naruto sekarang. Dan akhirnya...

"Yea! Aku menang!" seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan kartunya pada kedua anaknya.

"Aduh, aku tidak beruntung," kata Boruto sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Aah padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku menang," ujar Himawari kecewa..

"A-Aku tidak terima! _Otou-san _pasti curang lagi kan?" ujar Boruto tak mau kalah.

"Hee, kata-kata itu yang sering diucapkan para pecundang ketika kalah. Kalau kamu laki-laki sejati harusnya menerima kekalahan ini."

"Tidak mau! _Otou-san _pasti curang! Pokoknya aku tidak terima!"

"Mou, hentikan! _Otou-san _dan _Onii-chan _jangan berkelahi!" ujar Himawari menengahi.

"Himawari, kamu mendukung siapa!? Aku atau _Otou-san _!"

"Sudah pasti _Otou-san _, Himawari kan anak _Otou-san _, iya kan?"

"Eh, pada siapa ya? Himawari jadi bingung."

"Aah! Pokoknya aku tidak terima! Kemarikan cup ramen premiumnya!" Boruto berusaha merebut cup ramen dari tangan Naruto.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan!" sahut Naruto tak mau kalah.

Himawari hanya bisa melihat pertarungan konyol memperebutkan cup ramen premium antara ayah dan kakaknya yang kelewat kekanak-kanakan, egois dan juga bodoh itu. Lelah melihat mereka, dia langsung berlari ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu ketika mendengar suara salam dari depan rumahnya.

"Ini punyaku!"

"Tidak punyaku!"

Naruto dan Boruto masih saja berebut ramen dengan sengit, keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Tentu saja Naruto diuntungkan dari tinggi badannya dan juga pengalaman dari berebut ramen. Namun Boruto kecil juga tidak mau kalah dari sang ayah, dia tetap gigih menunggu kesempatan. Dan akhirnya dari sebuah celah kecil yang dia ciptakan, dia berhasil membuat cup ramen itu terlempar dan terlapas dari tangan Naruto.

Bruk, cup ramen itu jatuh dan kemudian seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang memungutnya dengan wajah yang terlihat cemberut dan juga kesal.

"Siapa yang memakan ramen tidak pada jadwalnya?" ujar Hinata menginterograsi suami dan juga anaknya.

"Dia!" ujar Naruto dan juga Boruto saling tunjuk.

"Mereka berdua yang ingin memakannya _Okaa-san" _ujar Himawari jujur.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Kalau begitu _Otou-san _dan juga Boruto harus membersihkan kamar mandi sebagai hukumannya, kalau tidak maka tidak akan dapat jatah makan malam! Mengerti?" perintah Hinata tegas.

"Ba-Baik!" jawab mereka berdua.

"Bagus, itu hukuman karena berkelahi. Hukuman untuk melanggar janji memakan ramen adalah kalian tidak boleh memakan cup ramen selama sebulan!"

"Se-Sebulan? Itu terlalu kejam Hinata!" protes Naruto.

"Ini sebagai hukuman karena melanggar janji Naruto-kun! Kamu sebagai ayah dan pemimpin keluarga juga desa harusnya bisa memberikan contoh yang baik pada Boruto dan juga Himawari!"

"Ba-Baik," jawab Naruto lemas.

"Huh, apanya yang Hokage? Masa sama istri sendiri takut?" ejek Boruto.

"Diam kau!" sahut Naruto.

"Oh iya, cup ramen premiumnya juga _Okaa-san_ sita! Himawari-chan, ayo makan bersama."

"Baik _Okaa-san_!"

"Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Naruto dan juga Boruto bersamaan.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Author Note**

*Boruto: Pengucapan cara Jepang dari Bolt, saya memakai pengucapan versi jepang karena kurang nyaman kalau memakai Bolt.

**Corner**

Yaa, ketemu lagi sama saya Lynhart _**#readers: kemana aja sih ga keliatan!?**_ Maaf, maaf karena lama ga nulis ff. Abis akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk melulu sih dan juga males, haha. Yah tapi pas ngeliat ending dari Naruto, semangat bikin ff langsung menggebu-gebu lagi, hehe. Waktu liat endingnya sih rasanya puas banget, tapi entah kenapa ngerasa kurang puas aja. Pengen ngeliat adegan NaruHina yang love love dan udah jadi official padahal! (T_T). Yah tapi mau gimana lagi, Kishimoto-sensei udah bikin begitu. Saya jadi penasaran sama kehidupan sehari-harinya para warga Konoha setelah Naruto menjabat menjadi Hokage, nah itu yang mendasari pembuatan ff ini. Oh iya, maunya ini dibuat one shoot atau seri aja? Terus kalau punya usul mengenai ide cerita dan siapa yang tampil di chapter depan bilang aja ya (^^) Maaf kalau ada salah kata. Sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha no Nichijou**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family and little humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, dan BoruSara**

**Chapter 2 : Kembang Api Himawari**

Suasana kelas akademi Konoha setelah pulang sekolah selalu ramai seperti biasanya, sang guru yang bertugas mengajar, Aburame Shino, merasa terabaikan oleh para muridnya. Padahal dia baru saja selesai menyampaikan pelajaran, tapi para murid sudah asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yah mungkin itu kutukan dari lahir mengenai Shino Sensei yang sering diabaikan baik oleh para murid maupun koleganya. Penyebab keramaian itu sendiri adalah putra sang Hokage ketujuh, Uzumaki Boruto, yang selalu berbuat onar bahkan saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Hoi semuanya! Aku punya permainan menarik hari ini, kalian mau ikut?" ujar Boruto pada seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"_Baka_, paling juga mengecat patung para Hokage lagi kan? Sudahlah Boruto, hentikan kebodohan dan keonaranmu itu sebelum ayahmu mengetahui dan menjitakmu seperti biasa," komentar Nara Shikadai, putra dari penasehat Hokage, Nara Shikamaru dan Temari, dingin dan cuek seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh Shikadai!? Yang kulakukan ini lebih hebat daripada mengecat patung para Hokage bodoh itu!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Boruto?" tanya Inojin, putra pasangan dari Ino dan Sai.

"Aku...akan membuat kembang api!"

"Tuh kan bodoh," sahut Shikadai.

"Ini tidak bodoh! Ini keren tahu! Aku akan membuat kembang api yang terlihat lebih keren daripada yang di festival!"

"Benar-benar ide yang bodoh," lagi Shikadai berkomentar dingin.

"Lebih baik hentikan saja Boruto, kau bisa kena masalah besar nanti. Lagipula kau tidak punya alat untuk menembakkan kembang apinya kan?" kata Inojin, putra dari Sai dan Ino, yang cemas dengan perilaku sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang saja Inojin, aku sudah memilikinya. Aku punya banyak kertas peledak yang kucuri dari ruang penyimpanan senjata. Aku akan membuat kembang api yang indah dimana semua orang akan berteriak 'Kyaa! Kyaa! Indahnya!'"

"Ooi, itu berbahayakan? Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" sepertinya kali ini Shikadai menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatirannya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan aman di..."

DUAR! Belum selesai Boruto bicara tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dari tempat penyimpanan peralatan mengajar dan juga praktik lapangan. Seluruh siswa yang saat itu masih berada di dalam kelas langsung keluar dan melihat ruang penyimpanan yang terbakar, para guru pun langsung sibuk memadamkan api yang berkobar itu dengan jurus elemen air mereka.

"Oi Boruto, jangan bilang kalau kau menyimpannya di sana?" ujar Shikadai sambil menatap wajah Boruto yang berubah menjadi pucat.

"Y-Ya, a-aku menyimpannya disana..." Boruto mengatakannya dengan wajah pucat dan juga keringat dingin yang mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oi Boruto! Ini pasti ulahmu kan!" teriak Konohamaru Sensei dari lantai lapangan dekat kejadian, dia merupakan sensei tergalak dan yang paling ditakuti oleh Boruto.

"Kyaaa! Konohamaru Sensei!" Boruto langsung melarikan diri begitu melihat Konohamaru yang melakukan _shunshin no jutsu_ dan kini sudah berada di depan kelasnya dan bersiap memberi "pelajaran".

"Kemari kau bocah nakal, akan kutunjukkan arti kata displin padamu!"

"Bodoh," komentar dingin meluncur dari mulut Uchiha Sarada melihat tingkah konyol temannya yang satu itu.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

"Aduh, omelan dari Konohamaru Sensei panjang sekali. Kupingku sakit mendengarnya terus-menerus, pukulannya juga sakit walau lebih sakit jitakan _Tou-chan_," gerutu Boruto sepanjang perjalanannya sepulang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah bertindak bodoh Boruto."

Suara Uchiha Sarada yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di belakangnya membuat Boruto bergidik dan terkejut.

"Sa-Sarada! Sejak kapan kau ada dibelakangku?"

"Sejak tadi, tepatnya sejak perjalanan pulang. Kau saja yang tidak sadar, _baka_!"

Lagi komentar dingin melucur dari mulut tajam Sarada yang diturunkan dari sang ayah Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan teman dan rival ayah Boruto.

"Mana aku tahu, lagipula kau selalu mengendap-endap di belakangku dan muncul tiba-tiba. Seperti _stalker_ saja."

"E-Enak saja! A-Aku bukan _stalker_!"

Wajah Sarada langsung memerah, sepertinya dia malu disebut _stalker_ oleh Boruto. Padahal memang kenyataannya yang seperti itu. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dia langsung melayangkan tinjunya kepada Uzumaki Boruto.

"_SHANAROO_!" teriaknya, persis seperti ibunya, Haruno Sakura, ketika menghajar ayah Boruto.

"Aduh," rintih Boruto yang telah terpental sejauh 2 meter dan mendarat persis di tong sampah.

"Boruto bodoh!"

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan mulut Sarada sebelum dia pergi dan meninggalkan Boruto yang sedang kesusahan melepaskan tong sampah yang menyangkut di kepalanya.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

"_Tadaima_," salam Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Jounin Konoha yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanannya berkelana mengelilingi dunia. Entah apa yang dicarinya dalam perjalanannya itu, tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu. Namun sejauh apapun dia melangkah pergi, Uchiha Sasuke selalu kembali ke tempat yang dia sebut rumah, bersama keluarganya yang senantiasa menunggunya.

"Aneh, apa tidak ada orang di rumah?" gumam Sasuke yang heran melihat rumahnya yang kosong.

"Hmm Sarada sudah pulang? Ada cemilan di dapur, ambil saja," suara Sakura terdengar dari belakang. Suaranya terdengar lemas, tidak bertenaga seperti biasanya.

Haruno Sakura atau yang kini bernama Uchiha Haruno, tengah tertidur di atas meja. Sepertinya dia kelelahan bekerja, di sampingnya ada berbagai tumpukan kertas laporan misi dan juga gulungan penelitian ninja medis. Biasanya Sakura masih mampu mengerjakan semua tugasnya itu, tapi kali ini sepertinya terlalu banyak mengambil misi sehingga tugasnya itu menumpuk seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun...cepatlah pulang...aku ingin diberi semangat..." igauan Sakura yang terlalu keras dan jelas sampai membuat sang suami tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Sakura, terimakasih ya. Terimakasih selalu menungguku pulang ke rumah, terimakasih juga karena melahirkan Sarada, dan juga terimakasih karena selalu mencintaiku," Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Sakura dan terakhir mengecup keningnya.

Rupanya kecupan dari sang pangeran membuatnya tersadar dan terbangun dari tidurnya, wajahnya memerah karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Dia tak menyangka suaminya tiba-tiba saja pulang dan melihatnya dalam keadaan yang memalukan begini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Ka-Kapan pulang? Kok tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu?" ujar Sakura gugup, persis ketika Hinata bertemu Naruto dulu walaupun sekarang masih seperti itu.

"Baru saja, lagipula memang biasanya aku tidak memberikan kabar kan?" jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Ka-Kau dengar ya?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Dengar i-itu!"

"Oh, maksudmu igauan dalam tidurmu itu yang menyebut namaku..."

"Waa! Waa! Lupakan! Lupakan! Lupakan!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Hee, memangnya kenapa? Kedengarannya kan imut?" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun jahat!" Sakura langsung memukul-mukul tubuh suaminya itu dengan gemas, beruntung dia tidak memakai tenaganya yang besar seperti gorila itu.

"Apanya yang jahat? Aku sudah menghiburmu kan, persis seperti permintaan dalam tidurmu tadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Sasuke langsung menghentikan pukulan istrinya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" wajah Sakura langsung merah padam, tak biasanya Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini. Perlahan wajah Sasuke makin mendekat, Sakura yang sudah tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa menutup matanya dan...

"_Tadaima_!" suara Sarada mengagetkan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bermesraan itu.

"Sa-Sarada?" Sakura yang panik langsung reflek mendorong tubuh suaminya, namun pelukan Sasuke malah bertambah semakin erat.

"Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kalau Sarada lihat?"

"Biar saja, biar dia tahu kalau kita akan memberikan adik untuknya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Pa-Papa!?" teriak Sarada yang terkejut melihat kehadiran sang ayah.

"Sarada, kau jadi anak yang baik kan selama aku tidak ada dirumah?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada putri kesayangannya itu.

"Papa sudah pulang!" Sarada langsung berlari dan memeluk ayahnya dengan gembira, Sakura sendiri tersenyum melihat tingkah manja putrinya.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

"Sarada, bagaimana hari ini di sekolah?" tanya Sakura sembari menyiapkan makan siang.

"Baik kok, hanya saja Boruto berulah bodoh lagi," jawab Sarada datar.

"Eh, Boruto lagi?"

"Iya katanya hari ini dia mau menembakkan kembang api dari patung Hokage."

"Sama bodohnya seperti ayahnya," komentar Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya Naruto Ji-san pernah melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Sarada tak percaya.

"Pernah, bahkan lebih bodoh lagi," jawab Sasuke.

"Meski Naruto selalu melakukan hal yang konyol, akhirnya dia berhasil menggapai impiannya kan? Menjadi Hokage terhebat dan mampu menyelamatkan dunia shinobi, mungkin saja nanti Boruto juga akan seperti itu," timpal Sakura.

"Boruto? Tidak akan! Dia itu hanya orang bodoh!" kata Sarada dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu Sarada? Bukannya kalian itu teman baik sejak kecil? Kamu sedang marahan dengan Boruto?"

"Ti-Tidak kok Mama! Hanya saja hari ini Boruto membuatku kesal!" gerutu gadis kecil itu.

"Kesal seperti apa? Ceritakan dong, siapa tahu Mama bisa membantumu."

"Ha-Hari ini dia memanggilku _stalker_, padahal aku kan hanya ingin mempraktekkan teknik membuntuti seperti yang diajarkan di akademi. A-Aku mengawasinya karena khawatir dia akan bertindak bodoh! A-Aku khawatir sebagai teman loh! La-Lagipula itu kan salahnya kalau tidak mengetahui hawa keberadaanku! Sebagai ninja kita harus selalu waspada kan!? Benarkan Papa?!" ujar Sarada panjang lebar dengan sedikit nada _tsundere_ di setiap kalimatnya. Kini dia meminta dukungan pada sang ayah.

"Sarada, yang kau lakukan itu jelas-jelas perbuatan _stalker_. Itu adalah tindakan kriminal," kata Sasuke santai sambil meminum tehnya.

"A-Apa!? Papa bodoh! _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_"

Sarada membentuk segel dan mengeluarkan jurus api andalannya dan diarahkannya ke sang ayah. Bwush! Dalam sekejap bola api itu langsung mengenai Sasuke, beruntung dia mempunyai rinnegan yang dapat menghisap chakra. Kalau tidak dia bisa gosong oleh jurus yang diajarkannya sendiri. Sarada sendiri langsung berlari sambil menangis setelah melakukan hal itu.

"Wah sudah bisa melakukan_ Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ rupanya, putriku memang hebat!" puji Sasuke sambil melihat Sarada yang berlari makin menjauhi rumah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kenapa malah memujinya? Bukannya ada yang harus kamu khawatirkan mengenai Sarada," ujar Sakura dengan nada canggung.

"Ah iya benar juga. Sakura ayo pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke Boruto dan memastikan apakah dia benar-benar pantas untuk menjadi target _stalking_ Sarada! Itu kan yang harus dikhawatirkan?" ujar Sasuke.

"Bukan itu Sasuke-kun!"

**Konoha no Nichijou**

"_Tadaima_," ujar Boruto mengucapkan salam dengan nada kesal.

"_Okaeri_," jawab Hinata lemah lembut seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Boruto, kok mukamu kusut seperti itu?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku sedang kesal _Kaa-chan_! Hari ini Konohamaru Sensei memarahiku dan menjitakku, lalu saat pulang sekolah tiba-tiba saja Sarada kesal dan memukulku sampai aku masuk dan terjebak di tong sampah selama 2 jam! Aah kesal sekali hari ini pokoknya!" teriak Boruto.

Hinata paham kalau Konohamaru memarahi dan menjitak Boruto, karena putranya itu hampir setiap hari berbuat onar. Sama seperti ayahnya dulu ketika duduk di bangku akademi. Yang tak Hinata tak pahami adalah kelakuan Sarada yang memukul Boruto, setahu Hinata dia anak yang manis dan penurut. Walau dia tak menyangkal kalau Sarada masih mempunyai darah dari sang ibu yang selalu meledak-ledak.

"Memangnya kamu bilang apa ke Sarada?"

"Aku menyebutnya _stalker_," jawab Boruto polos.

"Bo-Boruto! Kamu tidak boleh memanggil perempuan seperti itu, itu bisa melukai hatinya!" ujar Hinata dengan muka memerah. Yah, wajar saja sih, dia dulu kan juga seorang _stalker_. _Stalker_ sejati seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang kini berstatus suaminya.

"Ooh jadi tidak boleh ya? Memangnya kenapa? Kan dia selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Boruto polos.

"Ti-Tidak boleh begitu, yang kamu lakukan itu menyakiti hati Sarada. Pokoknya besok kamu harus minta maaf padanya," nasehat Hinata.

"Iya, iya, akan kulakukan kok. Ngomong-ngomong Himawari bagaimana, apa sudah mendingan?"

"Masih demam sedikit sih. Kamu khawatir ya?"

"Te-Tentu saja! Aku kan seorang kakak! Sebagai kakak yang baik harus khawatir dengan adiknya kan?"

"Iya, iya, kamu kakak yang baik kok," ujar Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Boruto.

"_Tadaima_," kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara Uzumaki Naruto, sang kepala keluarga.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun, kok sudah pulang? Bukannya masih ada jam kerja?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak ada tugas yang terlalu penting. Aku sudah menyerahkannya semua ke Shikamaru. Lagipula aku khawatir dengan Himawari. Bagaimana demamnya?"

"Sudah turun, hanya saja masih lemas. Tapi tadi akusudah memberinya obat dan juga bubur," jawab Hinata.

"Hehe, kau memang istri dan ibu yang paling baik dan bisa diandalkan Hinata. Aku tak menyesal jatuh cinta dan menikah denganmu."

Naruto mengatakannya sambil memamerkan senyum mataharinya itu pada sang istri yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu. Aah Hinata, sampai kapanpun sikap pemalumu itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Boruto, kamu tidak mandi berapa hari sih? Baunya menyengat sekali," ujar Naruto sambil menutup hidung.

"Enak saja! Aku mandi tahu, hanya saja..."

"Sarada memukulnya sehingga dia terjebak di tempat sampah, Sarada marah karena Boruto mengatainya _stalker_," kata Hinata menahan tawa.

"_Kaa-chan_! kenapa bilang pada _Tou-chan_?!" seru Boruto pada Hinata.

"Maaf Boruto, _Kaa-chan_ tidak sengaja. Hihihi!"

"Hahaha, terjebak di tempat sampah hanya karena pukulan dari seorang wanita dan perkataan yang konyol? Kamu ini benar-benar sesuatu Boruto!"

Naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras, sepertinya dia sangat menikmati penderitaan putranya itu. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri, dia juga dulu selalu dipukul Sakura karena perkataannya yang konyol. Yah, nasib ayah dan anak memang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Naruto-kun, bukannya kamu dulu juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sakura-san?" batin Hinata yang sweatdrop melihat itngkah kekanak-kanakan suaminya.

"Berisik! _Tou-chan_ bodoh!" ujar Boruto sambil menendang kaki Naruto.

"Aduh! Boruto! Beraninya kau!"

"Hei kalian berdua, bisa hentikan? Himawari nanti bangun loh," ujar Hinata memperingatkan.

"Mama, suara apa tadi?" tanya Himawari sambil mengucek-kucek matanya.

"Aah Himawari, kamu belum boleh bangun. Tiduran saja dulu," Hinata segera menghampiri putri bungsunya itu dan membawanya kembali masuk ke kamar, tapi Himawari malah berbalik dan segera berlari begitu melihat sosok Naruto dan Boruto.

"Papa! _Onii-chan_!" Himawari segera berlari dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat.

"Himawari sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala putri kecilnya.

"Iya, sedikit sih. Tapi Himawari masih pusing dan lemas, jadi nanti tidak bisa melihat festival dan kembang api," ujar Himawari lesu.

Naruto tahu benar kalau putrinya ini sudah lama menantikan festival musim panas dan juga kembang api. Himawari sangat menyukai keduanya, sayang dia tidak bisa melihatnya tahun ini. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat ekspresi lesu wajah Himawari.

"_Onii-chan_, maaf ya."

"Kenapa minta maaf Himawari? Memangnya kamu salah apa?" tanya Boruto sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Himawari tidak bisa menepati janji pergi ke fetival dan menonton kembang api bersama Papa, Mama dan juga _Onii-chan_. Himawari sangat menyesal...hiks...hiks..." Himawari memeluk lengan Boruto sambil menangis pelan.

"Bodoh, kita kan bisa melihatnya lagi tahun depan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu, kalau sudah sehat nanti kita pasti bisa pergi bersama-sama lagi," ujar Boruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih _Onii-chan_!"

**Konoha no Nichijou**

Himawari kini tengah tertidur pulas karena efek obat penurun panas yang diberikan Hinata padanya, Hinata sendiri masih berada di sampingnya, mengawasi tidur malaikat kecilnya. Naruto dan Boruto hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu.

"Nee _Tou-chan_, apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur Himawari?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, bagaimana kalau festivalnya dan kembang apinya diundur sampai Himawari sembuh?."

"Jangan bodoh Boruto, kamu tahu kan hal itu tidak mungkin. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nanti? Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan keinginan banyak orang hanya untuk perbuatan yang egois."

"Ini tidak egois kan? Ini demi Himawari!"

"Itu namanya egois, kamu tahu ada berapa orang yang menantikan festival sama seperti Himawari? Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan mereka Boruto, seorang Hokage tidak bisa mengorbankan keinginan orang banyak. Lagipula, Himawari juga tidak menginginkan hal itu, kalau kamu mau jadi Hokage kamu harus belajar mengorbankan keinginanmu sendiri demi keinginan semua orang," nasehat Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau jadi Hokage kalau begitu! _Tou-chan_ bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Boruto langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, walau dia marah pada ayahnya tapi di dalam hati kecilnya dia tahu yang dikatakan ayahnya itu benar adanya. Pemimpin desa tidak boleh bertindak egois seperti itu, mereka harus mementingkan kepentingan rakyatnya. Yang membuatnya marah adalah sikap ayahnya yang seperti itu, apa di mata ayahnya keluarga mereka tidak berarti lagi? Apa sebegitu pentingnya tugas Hokage? Boruto tidak pernah mengerti itu semua.

"Dia pergi Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, dia sepertinya marah padaku. Yah persis seperti aku dulu sih, hehe. Aku dulu tidak mengerti seberapa besar tanggung jawab seorang Hokage yang dimiliki _Tou-chan_, atau seberapa besar cintanya padaku? Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih besar, tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Keduanya sama besarnya, _Tou-chan_ selalu menyayangiku dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Hokage yang hebat. Karena itu aku tidak boleh kalah dan menyerah, aku akan menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat melebihinya dan tidak akan kehilangan cinta pada keluargaku! Itulah jalan ninjaku!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Yah, kamu memang orang yang hebat Naruto-kun. Kamu sudah membuktikannya pada semua orang," ujar Hinata sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu suaminya.

"Jadi kamu sudah memikirkan caranya kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku _dattebayo_!"

**Konoha no Nichijou**

Karena bosan dan tak punya hal untuk dikerjakan, Boruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir di festival musim panas Konoha. Yah siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan ide untuk menghibur adiknya, Himawari. Tapi meski berjalan kesana-kemari sedari tadi, dia masih belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Himawari.

"Apa kucuri saja ya kembang apinya, cuma satu atau dua ini mereka mungkin tidak akan tahu," ujar Boruto berbicara sendiri.

"Lebih baik hentikan saja, kau bisa ditangkap dan dimasukkan penjara nanti," ujar Sarada yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya.

"Sa-Sarada! Mengagetkan saja, kau ini selalu muncul di belakangku ya. Benar-benar seperti _stalk_..."

Hup! Mulut Boruto langsung ditutup oleh tangan Sarada dan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam gadis itu berkata, "Kalau kau melanjutkan perkataanmu barusan, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu lagi sampai tengkorakmu itu retak Uzumaki Boruto!"

"Ba-Baik, a-aku tidak akan bicara sembarangan lagi," ujar Boruto terbata-bata ketakutan.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Sarada langsung tersenyum manis begitu mendengar perkataan Boruto barusan.

"Boruto, memangnya sebegitu pentingnya berbuat onar? Sampai-sampai kau nekat mencuri kembang api di festival, memangnya kau sebegitu inginnya menarik perhatian?" tanya Sarada.

"Bukan begitu bodoh, ini semua demi Himawari. Kalau Himawari tidak demam, pasti kami semua sudah disini menikmati festival. Aku tahu dia sangat menantikan hal ini, yah tapi apa boleh buat kan? Himawari sakit, jadi tidak bisa menikmati ini semua. Setidaknya aku ingin mengabulkan satu permintaannya," ujar Boruto jujur.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak cerita kepada yang lain kalau begitu?"

"Ma-Mana mungkin kan! Soalnya i-itu memalukan! La-lagipula, mana mungkin mereka mau bantu..."

Boruto langsung menunduk begitu mengatakannya, namun Sarada langsung memukul kepalanya pelan dan berkata, "Bodoh, laki-laki itu memang bodoh! Yang namanya teman itu tidak akan membiarkan temannya dalam kesulitan! Kami semua pasti akan membantumu kok, makanya kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami!"

"Sarada, meskipun kau galak dan cepat emosian tapi ternyata kau punya hati yang baik ya," ujar Boruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Duak! Lagi-lagi Sarada memukul kepala Boruto sambil berkata, "Kau itu mau memuji atau mengejek sih!? Pilih salah satu!"

"Me-memuji!" jawab Boruto segera.

"Boruto, kamu memang laki-laki yang bodoh, tapi kamu kakak dan laki-laki yang hebat! Aku suka dengan orang sepertimu," ujar Sarada dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sarada..."

"Ah, nanti tunggu di atas pahatan para Hokage ya! aku akan membawakan kejutan untukmu!" ujar Sarada sambil berlari meninggalkan Boruto yang masih dibingungkan dengan perkataan dengan perkataan Sarada barusan.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

Sudah hampir 20 menit Boruto menunggu sendirian di tempat ini, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sarada maupun kejutan yang dijanjikannya. Boruto sendiri jadi meragukan janji yang Sarada ucapkan tadi, tapi temannya itu bukan tipe orang yang pembohong. Sarada pasti datang dan menepati janjinya, tapi Boruto juga tidak tahu mengenai kejutan apa yang akan dibawa oleh Sarada.

"Di-Dingin! Harusnya tadi aku memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal!" ujar Boruto sambil menutup resleting jaket hitamnya.

"Oi Boruto! Sudah lama menunggu ya?!" teriak Sarada yang akhirnya muncul.

"Lama! Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu telat dan kejutan..."

Perkataan Boruto langsung terpotong begitu melihat sosok teman-temannya yang dibelakangnya dan juga barang yang dibawa oleh mereka.

"Maaf, habisnya susah mengecoh para penjaga kembang api sih. Tapi akhirnya berhasil kan!" kata Sarada.

"Sa-Sarada, kenapa semuanya ada disini dan membawa kembang api?" tanya Boruto yang masih terheran-heran.

"Ini semua untuk membantumu bodoh, aku sudah cerita ke semuanya mengenai masalahmu dan juga Himawari-chan. Semuanya juga setuju untuk membantu," jawab Sarada memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aah merepotkan, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh begini. Masih lebih asik malas-malasan dirumah, eh malah terlibat hal begini. Yah, tak masalah lah sekali-kali melakukan perbuatan yang konyol begini," kata Shikadai santai seperti biasa.

"Serahkan saja pada kami Boruto! Meski aku khawatir bakal dapat omelan dari _Kaa-san_ sih, hehe," ujar Inojin.

"Meski tak ada makanan, asalkan demi teman apapun kulakukan!" timpal Choucho penuh semangat.

"Nah kalian semua sudah siap kan? Ayo kita laksanakan!" seru Sarada memimpin.

"Oou!" jawab semuanya bersemangat.

"Teman-teman, terimakasih banyak!" ujar Boruto yang tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

"Bodoh, untuk apa menangis? Yang harusnya terharu itu kan Himawari bukan kamu!" komentar Sarada.

Masih dalam suasana tangis dan haru, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang dari bawah sana yang memanggil mereka.

"Oi bocah-bocah sial! Kemarikan kembang apinya! Itu berbahaya, kalian bisa terluka!" teriak Kiba sang pengejar yang bersama para pengejar lain dari bawah sana.

"Celaka! Itu Kiba _Oji-san_, darimana dia tahu kita ada disini?" tanya Boruto sambil melihat kebawah dengan panik.

"Dengan penciumannya yang tajam mungkin, kata orang-orang penciumannya bahkan melebihi indera penciuman anjing ninja. Dan dia itu pelacak nomor satu di Konoha," ujar Shikadai.

"Kalau dia sampai disini habislah kita!" ujar Inojin sambil menatap teman-temannya panik.

"Baik kalau begitu, formasi Ino-Shika-Cho! Inojin dan Choucho, kita bersiap!" seru Shikadai memberi aba-aba.

"Baik!" jawab kedua rekannya kompak.

Choucho memperbesar tubuhnya dengan _baika no jutsu_ dan menutupi jalan menuju tempat persembunyian mereka, Inojin melacak posisi para pengejar dan mengirim gambarannya pada Shikadai. Shikadai yang telah menerima informasi itu segera menyegel pergerakan mereka dengan _kagemane no jutsu_. Untuk sementara para pengejar itu berhasil ditahan, tak mensia-siakan kesempatan yang ada Sarada langsung menarik Boruto bersama kembang api yang mereka curi menjauh dan menuju lokasi untuk penembakan kembang api.

"Sarada, kita meninggalkan mereka?"

"Bodoh! Cuma ini kesempatan yang kita punya! Ayo cepat!" hardik Sarada.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari! _Gatsuga_!" Kiba segera melompat melewati penghalang kecil yang dibuat trio Ino-Shika-Cho dan kini sudah berada di hadapan Boruto dan Sarada.

"Sial! Boruto, cepat tembakan kembang apinya!" Sarada segera berlari dan memegangi kaki Kiba dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku Sarada! Kau bisa terluka nanti!" Kiba memperingatkan Sarada yang kini mencengkram kakinya dengan erat.

"Tidak mau! _Oji-san_, biarkan kami menembakkan sekali saja!"

"Itu berbahaya bodoh! Kau juga Boruto, serahkan benda itu sebelum ada yang terluka!" Kiba berusaha meraih tangan Boruto yang tengah memegang kembang api..

"Ti-Tidak akan! Aku akan menembakkan kembang api ini!"

Boruto makin menjauh dari Kiba, tanpa menyadari dirinya semakin dekat dengan tebing. Sruk! Kakinya terpeleset dan akhirnya dia terjatuh dari tebing pahatan para Hokage.

"Boruto!" teriak semuanya cemas.

Wush! Sesosok kilat kuning tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyelamatkan Boruto dari bahaya. Sosok itu mendaki kembali bukit dengan mudahnya dan menempatkan kembali Boruto dengan aman.

"_Tou-chan_!" seru Boruto dengan wajah gembira.

"Dasar, membuat orangtua panik saja kau ini!"

Bletak! Naruto menjitak kepala Boruto pelan dan kemudian memeluk tubuh putranya itu sambil berkata, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Ba-Baik!" jawab Boruto.

"_Oji-san_, jangan memarahi Boruto! Ini semua ideku!" seru Sarada.

"Aku tahu, karena itu nanti kalian semua akan dihukum!" seru Naruto tegas.

"Tapi, setidaknya kita tembakan dulu yang satu ini," ujar Naruto sambil meraih kembang api.

"_Tou-chan_, Himawari harus diberitahu!" ujar Boruto.

"Ah iya, aku lupa," Naruto segera melakukan Shunshin no Jutsu ke rumahnya dan menjemput Himawari dan juga Hinata untuk melihat peluncuran kembang api spesial.

"Siap ya!" teriak Naruto memberi aba-aba.

Dalam hitungan ketiga kembang api itu meluncur tinggi di angkasa dan meledak, membentuk bunga matahari berwarna kuning yang besar dan indah. Semuanya melihat kembang api itu dengan terpesona. Anak-anak itu pun tak menyangka, kembang api yang mereka perjuangkan itu mampu membentuk sesuatu yang indah seperti ini.

"Wah bagusnya! Mirip seperti bunga matahari!" seru Himawari bersemangat.

"Iya, karena itu kembang api spesial untuk Himawari," kata Hinata.

"Iya, tapi sayang cuma ada satu ya," komentar Sarada.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kalian akan melihat langit ini dipenuhi dengan kembang api!" seru Naruto.

Benar saja yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, beberapa Jounin kini membawa banyak kotak yang berisikan kembang api yang siap ditembakkan. Ternyata Naruto telah merencanakan dan menyiapkan hal ini semua secara diam-diam. Dari awal dia memang sudah merencanakan untuk menembakkan kembang api dari tebing pahatan Hokage agar semua warga desa dan juga Himawari bisa melihatnya. Naruto memang mementingkan warga desa, namun dia juga tidak melupakan keluarganya. Kini Boruto menyadari bahwa ayahnya adalah Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa. Tidak hanya ayah, dia juga punya teman-teman terbaik yang selalu membantu dan mendukungnya kalau dia sedang kesulitan.

Di tengah malam dengan langit yang dipenuhi kembang api itu, dia memengan tangan Sarada dan berkata, "Sarada, kau memang punya mulut yang kasar dan tenaga seperti monster, tapi aku tahu kau memiliki hati yang lembut dan baik lebih dari siapapun. Terimakasih Sarada, aku juga suka dengan orang sepertimu!"

Blush! Wajah Sarada langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Boruto barusan, dia tak menyangka Boruto akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Sarada kemudian mengangguk pelan dan membalas genggaman erat tangan Boruto, sepertinya hal ini terlalu berat untuk Sarada. Dia masih belum bisa membalas dengan melakukan hal yang romantis, Sarada hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat langit yang dipenuhi kembang api.

**Chapter 2 EnD**

**Omake**

"Sarada! Harusnya setelah mengatakan hal itu kau harus membalasnya dengan menciumnya!" seru Sakura dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sakura, mereka masih terlalu kecil. Lagipula, itu terlalu agresif kan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Yah, habisnya aku gemas sekali sih!"

"Dasar kau ini, yah setidaknya aku sudah memastikan kalau Boruto itu memang anak yang baik dan cocok menjadi target _stalking _Sarada."

"Sasuke-kun, bukannya harusnya bilang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping Sarada?"

"Itu kalau dia berhasil melewati ujian dariku!"

"Aah, yang harus kau khawatirkan itu sikap _stalking_ Sarada tahu," komentar Sakura.

Kedua orang tua ini rasanya tidak pantas mencemaskan sikap anaknya karena mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yah, setidaknya kini kita tahu darimana asal sikap _stalking_ Sarada yang ternyata menurun dari kedua orang tuanya.

**Author Note**

Maaf ya lama update, soalnya saya sibuk (baca malas) hehe. Yah tapi seengaknya sudah dibuat lebih panjang dari chapter 1, mudah-mudahan _readers_ puas. Kemarin saya baca review ada yang minta adegan panas, tuh udah dikasih _fanservice_ dari Sarada. Gimana _Gōkakyū no Jutsu_-nya, panas kan? Maaf kalau ada salah kata dan menyinggung perasaan. Jangan lupa reviewnya dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha no Nichijou**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Chapter 3 : Ulang Tahun Hinata**

"Hmm...sebentar lagi rupanya," gumam Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, sang Hokage ketujuh tengah sibuk memandangi kalender yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya. Wajahnya yang nampak serius menandakan kalau dia sedang menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Walau nampaknya bukan mengenai masalah yang berhubungan dengan desa.

"_Tou-chan_, apanya yang sebentar lagi?" tanya Himawari sembari menarik jubah Hokage Naruto, putri kecil Naruto yang satu ini memang selalu ingin tahu.

"Hari yang istimewa Himawari-chan, hari ulang tahun Mama," kata Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Ulang tahun?! Ka-kalau begitu kita harus merayakannya kan, _Tou-chan_?" ujar Himawari antusias.

"Em, tentu saja, _dattebayo_!"

"Eh? Siapa yang ulang tahun? Aku mau ikut ke pesta dan makan gratis!" ujar Boruto yang mencuri dengar.

"Boruto, ulang tahun itu adalah hal yang paling menggembirakan dalam hidup seseorang. Kau tidak boleh hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri seperti datang ke pesta hanya untuk makan gratis, setidaknya kau harus memberinya hadiah," nasehat Naruto yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan putra pertamanya yang persis seperti dirinya dulu.

"Iya, iya, aku juga mau kasih hadiah kok! Memangnya siapa sih yang ulang tahun?"

"_Kaa-chan_, sebentar lagi sih. Kalau tidak salah tanggal 27 Desember."

"Wuah! Sebentar lagi kan?! Kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan pesta dan hadiah kejutan untuk _Kaa-chan_!" seru Boruto bersemangat.

"Itu yang sedang kami bicarakan daritadi, dasar kau ini. Nah sekarang berikan _Tou-chan_ ide mengenai hadiah yang cocok untuk _Kaa-san_ kalian."

"Himawari, Mama sangat senang dengan Himawari!" seru Himawari bersemangat.

"Hi-Hima-chan, _Tou-chan_ tahu kamu itu anak yang manis dan cantik, tapi jangan juga terlalu narsis seperti itu dong. Masa hadiah untuk Mama itu kamu, kan tidak lucu," ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Himawari dengan gemas.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Maksudnya bunga Himawari! Mama kan suka sekali dengan bunga itu!" ujar Himawari sambil melepaskan diri dari cubitan sang ayah.

"Ooh begitu, _Tou-chan_ kira kamu sudah jatuh ke lembah kenarsisan seperti Sasuke _Oji-san _itu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum garing.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

"Acho! Sial, pasti ada yang membicarakanku saat ini! Yah, memang sudah jadi resiko orang terkenal sih!" kata Sasuke cuek sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**Kembali ke keluarga Uzumaki...**

"Tapi darimana kita bisa mendapat bunga matahari di musim seperti ini ya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Iya darimana ya?" Himawari nampaknya juga kebingungan.

"Ada usulan lain selain bunga?"

"_Cinnamon rolls_! Mama kan sangat menyukainya!" seru Himawari lagi.

"Ah iya, benar juga!" sahut Naruto.

"Ra-Ramen!" timpal Boruto.

"Jangan menyebutkan nama makanan kesukaanmu sendiri di saat seperti ini Boruto!" Jdak! Jitakan Naruto melayang ke kepala Boruto.

"Mama juga suka dengan _zenzai_, lalu udang dan juga kepiting!" seru Himawari lagi.

"Himawari-chan, kenapa dari tadi kamu terus menyebut makanan kesukaan Mama? Masa kita mau memberi Mama makanan sebagai kado ulang tahun? Memangnya tidak ada yang lain?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Himawari polos.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja sepertinya kurang baik dan lagipula semua nanti akan dimakan oleh _Onii-chan_mu yang rakus itu," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Boruto.

"Apa sih?! _Tou-chan_ tuh yang bakal menghabiskan semuanya!" kata Boruto tak mau kalah.

"Apa!?"

"Hei, hei, sudah jangan berkelahi. Memangnya meributkan apa sih sampai segitunya?"

Kata Hinata melerai, dia baru saja dari dapur setelah selesai memasak sarapan untuk pagi hari itu. Senyuman dan suaranya yang lebut itu tak pernah gagal untuk membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk selalu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Himawari-chan, bisa bantu Mama sebentar?" kata Hinata pada Himawari. Himawari pun segera berlari ke dapur, membawakan makanan yang masih tertinggal.

"Memangnya ada apa sih tadi?" sambung Hinata.

"Masa kata _Tou-chan_, aku bakal menghabiskan makanan yang disiapkan untuk ul...Hmpf! Hmpf!"

Mulut ember Boruto langsung ditutup paksa oleh Naruto agar tidak membeberkan rahasia pesta dan hadiah kejutan untuk Hinata.

"Ada apa sih? Kok sepertinya mencurigakan sekali?" tanya Hinata menyelediki.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa kok! Iya kan Boruto? Aku bilang padanya kalau dia akan menghabiskan semua sarapan yang ada karena lelah sehabis berlatih shuriken denganku! Iya kan?" tanya Naruto pada Boruto sembari memberi tatapan teror ala Yamato.

"I-Iya!" jawab Boruto mengangguk takut.

"O-Oh begitu, selamat berjuang dengan latihannya ya," ujar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ba-Baik!" jawab mereka berdua yang terpesona dengan senyuman manis Hinata.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

"Hinata, ada yang kau inginkan tidak akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela saat sarapan.

"Emm...aku rasa sih tidak ada, kalaupun ada mungkin hanya ingin melihat Boruto mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian di akademi," kata Hinata sambil menatap putranya itu.

"Eh? I-Itu mustahil _Kaa-chan_! Aku tidak mungkin dapat nilai sempurna, bahkan jika belajar semalaman!" sahut Boruto.

"Iya itu benar Hinata, bahkan bagi dewa sekalipun tidak mungkin mengabulkan permohonanmu itu," ujar Naruto pesimis.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin sekali seumur hidup melihat Boruto mendapat nilai sempurna."

"Hinata, tidak ada yang lain?"

"Apa ya? Kalau ditanya seperti itu malah jadi bingung? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa malah bertanya begitu sih? Kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu ya?"

"Ti-Tidak kok! Ha-Hanya iseng saja, iya kan?" Naruto berusaha memberikan kode dengan kedipan matanya pada Boruto dan Himawari.

"_Tou-chan_ matanya kenapa? Kelilipan?" tanya Boruto polos.

Brak! Pertanyaan polos Boruto barusan sukses membuat Naruto jatuh dari kursinya dengan tidak elitnya.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, itu adalah waktu dimana Hinata biasanya berbelanja untuk makan malam. Naruto melihat ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengikuti Hinata, dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui barang apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya. Begitu Hinata keluar dari rumah, Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari langsung bersiap melakukan misi rahasia ini.

Pemberhentian pertama adalah toko bunga Yamanaka, toko bunga yang dikelola oleh Ino dan keluarganya. Hinata sering sekali mampir disini, sekedar membeli bunga ataupun mengobrol mengenai keluarga mereka. Nampaknya Hinata sangat senang berbicara dengan Ino, mereka mengobrol selama hampir 30 menit. Hinata sepertinya meminta tolong sesuatu pada Ino dan sepertinya Ino menyanggupinya. Setelah itu dia keluar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak membuang waktu, Naruto segera berlari masuk ke toko bunga dan bertanya pada Ino mengenai pembicaraan mereka barusan.

"Ino, barusan kau membicarakan apa dengan Hinata?!"

"Eh, tumben kau mampir ke sini Naruto? Aku kira kau sedang sibuk dengan tugas Hokage," ujar Ino.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting! Cepat ceritakan saja!" desak Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini, selalu saja memaksa! Baiklah akan kuberitahu, Hinata tadi menanyakan apakah dia bisa mendapatkan bunga matahari dimusim seperti ini. Lalu aku berjanji padanya akan membantunya, tokoku kan punya rumah kaca khusus. Jadi aku tidak kesulitan memperolehnya, ya meski tidak sebanyak musim panas sih."

"Ino, aku boleh meminta semua bunga mataharimu! Nanti jika Hinata datang meminta, katakan saja tidak ada!" pinta Naruto.

"Eh? Kok begitu, memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto akhirnya menceritakan tentang rencananya memberi pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk Hinata dan akhirnya Ino pun menyanggupi untuk ikut serta dalam rencananya tersebut. Setelah itu Naruto akhirnya pamit dan kembali mengikuti Hinata.

Pemberhentian Hinata yang kedua adalah rumah Kiba dan Tamaki yang dipenuhi dengan anjing dan kucing peliharaan mereka. Disana, dia, Kiba dan juga Shino yang entah kapan datangnya nampak mengobrol dengan akrab. Walau saat ini mereka sudah jarang mengerjakan misi berkelompok lagi karena kesibukan masing-masing, mereka bertiga masih tetap akrab seperti saat di tim 8 dan Kurenai dulu. Tamaki juga nampaknya tidak keberatan mendengarkan kisah masa lalu mereka bertiga, dia juga sesekali menanggapinya. Setelah selesai bernostalgia sedikit Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto dan pasukannya pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dengan Ino, dia meminta bantuan Kiba dan Shino untuk menanyakan hadiah yang cocok untuk Hinata. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkan mereka pamit untuk kembali menguntit Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya berhenti ditempat tujuannya, yaitu toko daging Konoha. Dia sepertinya berencana untuk memasak sukiyaki untuk makan malam. Ketiga penguntit kita bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya makan malam nanti dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Ketika tengah berbelanja, dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura dan juga Sarada yang juga berbelanja di toko itu. Mereka nampak mengobrol santai. Sementara Sarada menatap Hinata dan menunggunya berhenti mengobrol dengan Mamanya, kemudian dia menarik lengan baju Hinata.

"_Oba-san_, kenapa Naruto _Oji-san _dan yang lain menemani berbelanja dengan sembunyi-sembunyi begitu? Seperti _stalker_ saja," kata Sarada dengan polos.

"Kamu tidak pantas bilang begitu Sarada!" ujar Boruto dan Naruto kompak, sekaligus mengakhiri misi penguntitan mereka.

"Mou, kalau mau menemani berbelanja kan tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi begitu. Untung saja ada Sarada-chan yang memberitahu," Hinata berkata sambil memeluk Himawari yang nampaknya sangat nyaman berada di sana.

"Justru karena ada Sarada, rencana kami jadi hancur berantakan!" ujar Boruto dan Naruto membatin.

"Ya ha-habisnya kan tidak seru kalau menemani secara terang-terangan, iya kan Boruto?" kata Naruto mencari alasan.

"I-Iya, aku kan ingin berlatih seperti shinobi sejati seperti _Tou-chan_!" sahut Boruto.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, malam ini Mama akan memasak sukiyaki untuk semua. Jadi siap-siap puas kekenyangan ya!"

"_Sukiyaki_! Himawari sangat suka _sukiyaki_!" teriak Himawari bersemangat.

"_Sukiyaki banzai_!" kata Naruto dan Boruto kompak.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata, Naruto dan yang lain sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna. Namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana cara menyiapkan pesta yang Hinata sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Berkat semalaman tidak tidur, akhirnya Naruto mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Cuacanya sedang bagus loh?" ajak Naruto.

"Eh? Sekarang? Kalau begitu biar aku memberitahu Himawari dan juga Boruto untuk bersiap-siap..."

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja. Lagipula, kita kan sudah jarang berdua semenjak Boruto dan Himawari lahir."

"Eh? Ka-Kalau begitu se-seperti kencan saja dong? A-Apa kita masih pantas untuk melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidak usah memikirkan pantas atau tidak? Yang penting hari ini kita bersenang-senang saja dulu."

"Tapi anak-anak?"

"Aku sudah meminta Fukasaku _Jii-chan_ dan Shima _Baa-chan_ untuk menjaga mereka. Tenang saja, mereka berdua itu sangat pandai dalam mengurus anak-anak."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kita berangkat. Anak-anak jaga rumah dengan baik ya, _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ akan berkencan sebentar. Aku serahkan pada kalian!" ujar Naruto pada Himawari dan juga Boruto.

"Siap!" jawab keduanya kompak.

Naruto dan Hinata memang sudah lama tidak jalan berdua semenjak anak-anak mereka lahir, ditambah lagi saat ini Naruto disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas Hokage yang semakin mempersempit waktunya dengan sang istri. Jadi ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menebus waktu-waktu yang hilang itu, yah bisa dikatakan sesuai peribahasa, sekali dayung satu dua pulau terlampaui. Walau ini adalah sebuah kegiatan yang terencana, tapi Naruto sendiri belum memikirkan tempat tujuannya, jadi dia masih bingung menentukan tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sang istri.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya pada suaminya.

"Kemana ya? Aku juga bingung, soalnya kita sudah lama tidak jalan berdua seperti ini sih. Aku jadi gugup, haha," Naruto tertawa menutupi rasa canggungnya dan Hinata seperti biasa, wajahnya merah karena tersipu-sipu.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau ke Ichiraku saja? Kau sudah lama tidak makan ramen Ichiraku kan, Hinata?"

Seperti yang sudah diduga, usul Naruto selalu sederhana, tidak jauh-jauh dari kata ramen.

"Ah iya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

Memang sih tidak butuh waktu lama perjalanan ke Ichiraku, tapi genggaman tangan Naruto yang erat sepertinya sudah membuat Hinata sesak nafas daritadi karena bahagia. Sepertinya dia harus membiasakan diri lagi dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"_Irashaimase_! Aah ternyata tamunya Hokage kita dan istrinya yang tercinta ini, Ayame siapkan yang spesial seperti biasa!" Teuchi memberi salam kepada kedua pelanggan tetapnya itu.

"Baik _Tou-san_!" kata Ayame.

"Wah, wah, kalian ini setiap hari semakin mesra saja ya. Persis seperti orangtuamu dulu Naruto!" kata Teuchi menggoda mereka berdua.

"Aah _Occhan_ sudah cukup! Jangan menggoda kami lagi, tidak lihat tuh wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah."

Perkataan Naruto tadi refleks membuat Hinata langsung menutupi wajahnya dan berkata, "Me-Memangnya semerah itu ya?"

"Haha, aku kan cuma bercanda tadi Hinata. Jangan dianggap serius, tapi wajahmu memang memerah kok," sambung Naruto lagi.

"Mou Naruto-kun jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Hei, hei sudah! Jangan bermesraan terus, lebih baik makan saja ramen kalian," kata Ayame sambil membawakan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Wah Ayame _Nee-chan_ memang yang terbaik! _Ittadakimasu_!" seru Naruto sambil menyantap ramennya.

"Wah enaknya, a-aku boleh minta semangkuk lagi?" kata Hinata dengan nada malu-malu. Wajar saja sih, dia baru saja menghabiskan ramen ukuran dewasa hanya dalam hitungan detik, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka selera makan ramen istrinya itu.

"Hi-Hinata, yang benar saja? Kamu baru saja menghabiskan ramen ukuran dewasa hanya dalam hitungan detik dan masih mau menambah lagi?"

"Ha-Habisnya aku lapar, aku belum sempat makan siang tadi," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto masih belum tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya barusan, ternyata selera nafsu makan ramen Hinata lebih besar darinya.

"Naruto, Hinata memang pantas jadi istrimu. Seleranya terhadap ramen tak kalah, bahkan melebihimu," ujar Teuchi terkesima.

"Iya, aku juga baru ingat kalau Hinata pernah mengalahkanku dalam lomba makan ramen."

**Konoha no Nichijou**

"Waah cantiknya!" seru Himawari sambil memandangi mahkota bunga matahari yang dibuat Shima, si nenek katak.

"Hoho, begini-begini aku masih pandai membuat yang seperti ini Himawari-chan."

"_Obaa-chan_! Ajari Himawari! Himawari mau membuat yang banyak untuk Mama!"

"Baik, _Obaa-chan_ akan mengajarkan padamu Himawari-chan!"

"Aah kenapa Himawari mendapat bagian yang enak sementara aku harus memasang dekorasi seperti ini," gerutu Boruto.

"Boruto-chan, jangan banyak mengeluh! Lakukan saja, ayahmu saja tidak pernah mengeluh selama menjalani latihan menjadi _sennin_ denganku," komentar Fukasaku.

"Tapi _Jii-chan_, aku lapar. Kami daritadi kan belum makan siang, jadinya tidak berenergi dan malas deh," ujar Boruto mencari alasan.

"Ah benar juga. _Kaa-chan_, bisa masakan makan siang untuk Himawari-chan dan Boruto-chan? Masakan saja yang mudah dan cepat matang," pinta Fukasaku.

"Baik, baik, kalau begitu _onigiri _dan _kaarage_ saja ya?"

"Aah terserah deh, yang penting aku bisa makan!" seru Boruto tak sabar.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan nampaknya Shima _Baa _sudah menyiapkan semua kemampuannya untuk menghasilkan masakan nomor satu untuk para anak Hokage ketujuh ini. Namun begitu Boruto melihat wujud masakannya...

"Wa-Waaaah! Ke-Kenapa ada serangga di meja makan?"

"Itu bukan sekedar serangga Boruto-chan, itu makan siangmu," sahut Fukasaku.

"Ayo, ayo dimakan selagi hangat!" timpal Shima _Baa_.

"A-Aku harus makan yang begini? Ini sih bukan makanan manusia, tapi katak!"

"Kami kan memang katak," jawab Fukasaku dan Shima kompak.

"Waah lucu! Aku mau mencobanya!" kata Himawari.

"Himawari jangan! Nanti aku yang kena omel _Kaa-chan_!"

"Eh? Tapi sepertinya lezat..." Himawari memandang makanan itu dengan mata ingin mencicipi.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" sahut Boruto.

"Boruto-chan, ayahmu saja dulu makan ini ketika dia berlatih di _Myōbokuzan_."

"Eh? Serius? _Tou-chan_ makan yang seperti ini? Jangan-jangan _Tou-chan_ sudah bukan manusia!"

**Konoha no Nichijou**

Setelah mengisi perut di Ichiraku, Hinata mengajak Naruto pergi ke toko bunga Yamanaka untuk mengambil bunga yang dipesannya dari Ino. Namun sayang, begitu sampai disana ternyata bunga pesanannya sudah habis dibeli seseorang. Naruto tentu saja susah payah menahan tawanya, karena dia sendiri yang membeli semua bunga itu. Tak ingin melihat wajah Hinata yang kecewa, Ino memutuskan untuk memberi bunga lili putih sebagai gantinya. Meski kecewa, setidaknya kini Hinata bisa tersenyum bisa mendapat gantinya. Bunga itu rencananya akan ditaruh di makam Neji.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Apa Hinata?"

"Kira-kira Neji _Nii-san _marah tidak ya?"

"Kenapa dia harus marah? Harusnya dia senang kan dikunjungi?"

"Dia pasti marah karena bunganya berbeda, aku dan Himawari selalu memberikan bunga matahari di makamnya."

"Jangan konyol Hinata, Neji tidak akan marah karena hal sepele seperti itu. Lagipula lili putih ini juga kan bagus, bunga itu sangat cocok denganmu Hinata. Aku yakin Neji juga pasti senang."

"Naruto-kun, aku jadi berpikir... apa selama ini Neji _Nii-san _hidup bahagia ya? Dia hidup dengan kekangan dari anggota keluarga utama sepertiku, dia pasti menderita selama ini sebagai anggota keluraga cabang. Saat itu...saat terakhirnya, apa dia bahagia?"

"Kalau Neji mendengarnya kau pasti dimarahi Hinata, Neji yang dulu selalu hidup dengan memegang kepercayaan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengubah takdir. Namun seiring waktu dia berubah, dia percaya takdir bisa dirubah. Dia ingin mengubah takdirnya, takdir Hyuuga yang membelenggunya selama ini dan dia berhasil. Dia berhasil menentukan takdirnya sendiri, hidup sesuai keinginannya dan berkorban demi keluarga yang dicintainya. Itulah pilihannya, pilihan Neji, Hinata. Aku rasa kau tidak sopan jika meragukannya, aku yakin Neji bahagia karena bisa menentukan takdirnya sendiri."

"Iya, kau benar Naruto-kun... aku yakin Neji _Nii-san _pasti bahagia."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kita bisa ijin untuk melakukan _edo tensei_," kata Naruto bercanda.

"Eem," Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Neji _Nii-san _yang sudah bahagia di alam sana!"

"Haha, aku cuma bercanda kok. Tapi mungkin dia juga senang kalau dibangkitkan, bisa melihatmu yang sekarang, bisa melihat kedua keponakannya, Boruto dan Himawari."

"Tidak usah... karena aku selalu menceritakan tentang kita di hadapan Neji _Nii-san_, disini. Lagipula, Naruto-kun kan dulu pernah bilang, kalau Neji _Nii-san _yang asli selalu bersama kita, dihati kita."

"Kau benar Hinata, rasanya kau jadi semakin dewasa saja ya?"

"Mou Naruto-kun! Aku kan sudah jadi ibu-ibu, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Oh iya, sudah jam segini, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Boruto dan Himawari pasti juga sudah menunggu."

"Ayo!" Hinata menggenggam tangan suaminya yang besar dan hangat itu, dia tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman yang nyaman itu. Tidak akan pernah.

**Konoha no Nichijou**

"Kok lampunya gelap ya? Apa mereka lupa menyalakan lampu?" tanya Hinata heran melihat suasan rumahnya yang gelap gulita.

"Mungkin saja, ayo masuk!" Naruto menarik masuk Hinata ke dalam rumah dan tiba-tiba saja...

Pyar! Pyar! Suara ledakan konfeti dan juga pita yang berterbangan memenuhi ruangan, rupanya mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap sedari tadi dan menunggu Hinata masuk untuk memulai pesta kejutannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedeto_!" teriak Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

"Boruto, Himawari!" Hinata tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis harunya dan memeluk erat kedua buah hatinya itu.

"_Otanjoubi omedeto_, Hinata!" Naruto juga tak mau kalah, dia memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Kami semua yang merencanakan ini! _Tou-chan_ yang memberi idenya, Himawari dan aku yang mengurus hadiahnya!" seru Boruto.

"Mama ini hadiahnya!" Himawari memberikan mahkota dan kalung bunga matahari buatannya pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih Himawari-chan! Eh, kata Ino-san sudah tidak adalagi bunga matahari, lalu dari mana kalian mendapatkannya?"

"Itu semua kejutannya _Tou-chan_! _Tou-chan_ yang membeli semua bunga mataharinya dan menyuruh Ino _Ba-chan_ merahasiakannya dari _Kaa-chan_!" kata Boruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata berkata sambil memandang lembut ke arah suaminya itu.

"Sekali-kali bersikap romantis boleh kan?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Wah turun salju! Turun salju!" Himawari tiba-tiba saja berteriak girang ketika melihat hujan salju yang tiba-tiba turun.

"Wah benar! Himawari ayo turun! Kita akan membuat boneka salju!" seru Boruto sambil menggandeng adiknnya itu.

"Kau jahat Naruto-kun, melakukan seperti ini tanpa bilang-bilang padaku!"

"Kalau bilang-bilang namanya bukan kejutan lagi kan Hinata, lagipula kau kan tahu julukanku. Ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto berkata sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang lebar.

"Oh iya ada satu lagi hadiah untukmu."

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak hitam panjang dari sana, dan setelah dibuka isinya adalah sebuah kalung permata yang indah.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bukannya ini terlalu mahal?"

"Tidak apa, lagipula warnanya cocok dengan matamu kok!" senyuman Naruto kembali membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hinata, aku memang bukan pria romantis yang pandai merangkai kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah dengan sebuah tindakan untuk membuktikan perasaanku padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua Naruto-kun, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tanpa byakugan sekalipun. Semuanya tercermin dari dirimu, sikapmu, senyummu, darisana aku sudah tahu kalau kau selalu mencintaiku. Terimakasih atas hadiahnya, sayang."

Cup! Hinata mengecup lembut bibir Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah karenanya. Sebelum Naruto bisa membalasnya, Boruto memanggilnya.

"_Tou-chan_! Cepat kemari, ayo main sama-sama!"

"Baik! _Tou-chan_ akan kesana sebentar lagi!" Naruto menyambar _muffler _merah yang Hinata berikan padanya dulu dan langsung berlari ke arah anak-anaknya.

Hinata memandang keluarga kecilnya itu dengan senyum lembut, dari sekian banyak hadiah yang pernah dia dapatkan, Hinata rasa ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang dia dapatkan selama ulang tahunnya. Kebersamaan bersama keluarganya inilah, hadiah terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Boruto, Himawari! Mama juga akan ikut main ya!" seru Hinata.

"Eh Mama mau main? Asiik!" si kecil Himawari langsung bersorak gembira.

"Kalian lebih baik hati-hati, karena kalau _Kaa-san_ kalian serius dia bisa jadi menakutkan loh!" kata Naruto pada anak-anaknya.

Hari itu tidak hanya Hinata yang mendapatkan hadiah istimewa di hari ulangtahunnya, melainkan semua anggota keluarga. Cinta dan kebersamaan yang tidak akan pernah hilang walau ditelan waktu.

**EnD**


End file.
